


黑灯

by floatingsamsam



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 四十岁的牧仙多年之后再相遇。婚外情。是寂寞的黑暗中擦出的迷人火花，还是多年前的旧情复燃？





	黑灯

即使仙道改变了他曾经那个张扬的招牌发型，他在人群中依然很显眼。

牧向他招手，“仙道！”

仙道闻声向他的方向看过来，本来因为在搜寻而显得有些无辜的眼神在确认目标的一瞬间变得有神，就和牧记忆中的一样，“牧！”

挤在他们之中的人比较多，他们的目光交接着，互相微笑着，朝向对方靠近的速度却依然缓慢。

和脸上欣喜的表情不同，行进的动作有些漫不经心。牧尽量不让自己的身体与行人产生摩擦。

所以当他们终于站在彼此的面前时，为刚才人群的阻挠抱怨似的松了一口气。现在终于抵达到跟前，两个人却张着微笑的嘴什么都没有说。然后为了缓和气氛似的，从月牙形的嘴唇缝隙中各自发出爽朗的笑声。

这才缓过一口气。

牧将头发向后抓了抓，然后又将手插入裤子口袋，以此掩饰紧张。

他也对自己的反应感到惊讶。他仍是学生的时候就异常早熟，现在年纪逐渐上来，却突然容易紧张起来。他没有发现自己年纪大了反而容易紧张。

仙道仍然面含淡淡的笑意，从外表上看，和牧比较起来要自如得多。他只是面带微笑地注视着牧，似乎在等待着牧说话。

他的眼神并不能称之为柔和，要说清澈，也只是将清澈的感觉包含些许。但他的眼神一直让人感到放心，你从眼神会去选择信任拥有这种眼神的人。或许那是属于仙道的镇定和冷静，只是那和牧的冷静是不同的。要说哪里不同，牧自己也说不上来。

或许那是长相的问题吧。牧只能这么猜测。

牧很快抚平紧张的情绪，又恢复了成竹在胸的样子，“好久不见了。”

仙道笑得眼睛弯起，“是啊。”

久别重逢的第一句话总是这样，不知道仙道是不是因为这句老套的话而嘲笑他。但仙道不是会嘲笑别人的人，牧不再去顾虑这件事。

他们确实很久不见。还记得以前交手时，彼此都还是十几岁的少年，现在都已到不惑之年。但只要一同拥有那时记忆的人彼此相逢，仿佛他们就立刻回到了以前共有的那段时光，一瞬间又年轻了起来。

仙道的头发不再是高高竖起的，也短了很多，但依然很衬他。

牧是第一次见到另一种模样的仙道，当然他也知道仙道是第一次见到另一种模样的自己。他知道人不可能不变，变才是常理。只是他觉得留在他记忆中的仙道似乎是他和仙道一同拥有的，改变了的仙道仿佛剥夺了他的占有权，他甚至有些为自己感到不平。

他伸出一只手臂拍了拍仙道的后背，仙道的身体往前微倾，但没有向前倒。

牧在做出这个动作之后，意识到自己的姿势有些奇怪。他是想要和仙道拥抱一下的，但做出的动作却不上不下，意味不明。

他在伸出手时，却有些顾忌这个拥抱的合理性。

仙道先开了口，“牧前辈最近在做什么？”正式交谈的时候，又改口叫前辈。

“还不就是工作吗。”

“那应该生活得很好吧？”

“说的什么话，你过得不好吗？”

仙道微笑，没有再回答。

哪里有过得好不好的分别，还不都是把日子流水一样地花掉，忙碌、疲惫。牧也知道，但总不能不说话，他明白说的都是场面话。

牧没有提到他们曾经的共同话题——篮球，不过他多少也能够猜到仙道的情况。牧在进入大学之后离开了神奈川，也依然打篮球。不知道是地区的原因，还是其他缘故，在大学篮球届之中，他没有听说仙道的名字。按理说，只要仙道打篮球，就绝不会默默无闻。

就是因为这样，所以他才没有提起篮球。

“你结婚了吧？”先提到这个话题的竟然是仙道。但也就是因为是仙道先提起这个话题，牧才能毫无顾忌地也向仙道发出同样的疑问。

“离婚了。”

“是这样吗？”仙道看起来只是随口一问。就是他这样随意而丝毫没有压迫性的态度，让牧突然想要对他倾诉很多。

“其实还没有离。不过已经在准备了。”

他为什么要这么说？他为什么要先说出与事实不相符的话？在说过之后，为什么又要解释自己的错误？其实那并不会有人在意的。

他有些心虚，想要解释，想要让自己坦诚。所以即使离婚和即将离婚之间微弱的区别对于对方来说并不具备意义，他还是说出了实情。

为了掩饰自己的忐忑，他立即用其他的问题填补他们之间的气氛，“你结婚了吧？”

“是啊。”仙道回答得倒是很轻松。不过这也是个合乎常理的回答，不难被预见。

但听到仙道的回答之后，牧突然觉得，仙道终究也是个普通人啊。有了家庭的仙道就像是被污染了一样。

其实他是没有资格这样评价未曾谋面的仙道的妻子的。

他不知道自己的笑容可以如此僵硬。

他不清楚他的笑在仙道的眼里是什么样的，所以他只是用那副伪装出来的笑容面对着仙道一刻，看了他一眼，便快速转过头去。

他加快了步伐，好让仙道不便于看到他的表情。

他们仍在海南和陵南的时候，私下见面的次数倒比赛场上见面次数要多。牧很可惜不能再与仙道交手，但他却不担心仙道以后的发展，他相信凭仙道的资质，名扬全国只是迟早的事。

后来的事就是那样了，他竟然没有在大学听到仙道的名字，这让他很疑惑。他以为只是时间的问题，可到过了四十岁再见面，仙道的时机依然没有到来。无论是仙道没有再打篮球，还是没有扬名全国，都让他感到很可惜。

然而连他自己后来在大学毕业之后都没有继续选择篮球这条路。

牧觉得巧合不会接二连三地发生，但是远处那个人怎么看怎么像流川。

他不轻不重地叫了一声，“流川！”他没有十足把握，但那人确实很像。

仙道也循着牧的目光望过去。他并不像牧那样仍有怀疑，声音也就更有底气，更大声，“流川！”

流川这才听到，转过头看向他们。

牧不知道仙道因为什么而笑，但是他自己笑起来是因为在流川看到他们的时刻，他看到流川的眼神依旧冷峻，根本没有一点变化。他觉得有些安慰，身心都放松下来。就好像是在故意让他知道，这世界上还是有不会变化的东西。

流川向他们走近。他的脸颊瘦了些，但样子倒是一点都没有变，比同龄人年轻很多。

牧想，可能是表情太少的缘故。

“牧，仙道？”连话都是不变的少。

“流川，真巧啊。”

流川点了下头，作为问好。还真是一句话都不肯多说。

“今天是什么日子。先是遇到仙道，再又遇到你，难道都一起回神奈川？”

仙道笑着说：“前辈，我可不是才回神奈川。”

流川的情况他们都知道，把篮球当作职业发展，当年名震日本，不过也早已退役。说起来，流川可一点都不像四十岁的样子。

“结婚了吗？”

“牧前辈怎么逢人就问结婚的事。”仙道打趣说。

牧也发觉自己怎么一时想到的就是这种话题，难道是因为最近离婚的事让他疲惫不堪吗？

流川倒是不介意，“没有。”

“竟然没有吗？”因为疑惑，牧连上半身都微微向流川的方向靠近。

流川抬眼看向牧，不过身体并没有动。还是像以前初生牛犊不怕虎的样子。

这下连仙道也惊讶起来。

只是刚得知时片刻的震惊，再一细想，牧认为这件事也能够合理。

他看向仙道，仙道的表情也缓和了许多，神色不再透露出疑惑，应该是和他一样已经缓过神来。

仙道感受到牧的视线，也向他看来，正好对视了一眼。他对牧轻轻微笑，仿佛在无声中已然互通心意。

牧愣了一下，才回以微笑。他想自己的反应大概不太自然，因为他是在消化了仙道的笑容之后，才想起自己也需要同样友好回应的。

两个结过婚的男人对一个没有结婚、并且和自己小不了几岁的男人的状况表示深切的理解，他们各自是以什么态度面对这件事的呢？

流川确实是不结婚也不会令人惊讶的人，但是在此之外，这件事也引发了两个人对婚姻各自的思考吧。那他们的微笑又该怎样去理解？各自传达出了怎样的讯息呢？

牧是个板上钉钉即将要离婚的人，或早或晚罢了。他的妻子和他性格相似，这也是当初他们能够走到一起的原因之一。但也就是如此，让两个人必然要分离。

他和他的妻子一致认为离婚对他们两个人都好，所以离婚并不是坏事，而是解脱，只是在双方寻找到这个方法之前，经历了许多彼此折磨的日子。

他和他的妻子同样忙碌，忙工作，忙私生活，和对方做工作伙伴好过做夫妻。忙得都没有时间做爱。所以他们并没有孩子。牧庆幸他们还好没有孩子，离婚的时候省去许多麻烦。

仙道看起来却不像是家庭生活不和谐的样子，牧总感觉他对家庭的琐事也依然能够游刃有余。他的性格温和，男女都会喜欢他，想不出他的生活会不幸福的理由。

那仙道的微笑中透露出的理解又是什么含义？牧的心里突然砰砰直跳。

不是啊，我要离婚了，我的家庭不幸福，可是我不能幻想全世界的人都会轻易离婚。

为什么仙道不能像流川那样不结婚呢？牧突然有这样的想法。

他的想法并不是突如其来的。大概他觉得，如果是这样的状况，那他们两个人的重逢才更加深刻。

“我们找个地方聊一聊吧。”牧提议道。

流川摇摇头，“我还有事。”

真是不留情。牧无奈地笑着放流川走了。

流川从背后看和他以前几乎没有差别。虽然个子更高，体格更加健壮，但是除去这些细微的变化，他的身形和站立的姿势都没有被时间压塌。

仙道的变化其实也不大，只是少了标志性的发型。牧却觉得自己好累，他不知道自己看起来是不是老了。

牧看着流川的背影，叹息着打趣道：“那小子真是不食人间烟火啊。”

仙道听闻这话，也同样看着流川的背影，微笑着说道：“是啊。”

牧看向仙道，“你羡慕吗？”

仙道没有点头也没有摇头，只是淡淡地说：“那倒不一定是件好事。”

不知道为什么，牧听了这话心里很不是滋味。他想，他问这话的初衷是想要从仙道的嘴里听到肯定的回复的。看来仙道的家庭生活确实不会不幸福。

牧想，自己在试探什么呢？他问出那些问题的时候，难道不是早先就想好了自己期望的答案，所以才问出口的吗？

他要了解的不是真实的情况，只是他想要从对方嘴里得到承认而已。他安排好了剧本，想要对方的配合。但一旦情况不如他所想，抵触情绪就来得分外强烈。

就如同刚见面时他所看到的仙道的发型，那不是仙道的新发型，仙道说不定早就改变了发型。不仅如此，仙道的身上、生活里还有许多牧未曾了解、未曾参与的改变。就算是在以前，牧对仙道的了解也并不充分。

为什么现在仙道只是发生了情理之中的改变，牧就会轻易失望，或难以接受呢？

他觉得此时的自己很失态，他对这样的自己感到失望，他在回到神奈川以前并不这样。是因为他还没有习惯地理的改变吗？

刚才流川在的时候，牧提议他们找个地方坐下来聊一聊。但是现在只有他们两个人时，他却有些害怕和仙道坐下来聊天。

那太正式了，不像他们此时站在街上，似乎随时可以逃跑。

但是牧觉得那会显得自己太不自然，他也认为自己如此紧张是没有道理的，所以他还是对仙道说：“我们找个地方坐一坐吧。”

“好啊。”仙道当然接受了。

牧在心里呼出一口气。他突然想到仙道似乎就没有不接受的时候，于是他又轻轻笑了起来。

牧本想找个清净点的地方，但出乎意料的，每家店都有很多人。还是仙道提议去了一家比较小、人也比较少的居酒屋。

在这样的店里，无论说什么话店家可以能听得一清二楚，牧反倒没有刚才的轻松，说话拘谨了起来。

他垂眼看着酒杯，不停地转着手里的酒杯。

“你现在是在这里定居了吗？”牧抬眼看了仙道一眼，又垂下眼睑。脸上表情不变，不像是在和别人对话，倒像是在自言自语。

“是啊，好几年了。”仙道无辜地扬起眉，然后说，“前辈这次回来也是打算定居吗？”

牧的目光从低处转移到平处，但是依然没有看着仙道，仿佛因为思考而被转移注意力的样子，陷入到了自己的思绪中。

他慢悠悠地答道：“我啊，还没想好。”

从这句话中，根本没有听出他自嘲或是字面上透露出的无所谓的情绪，而是让人感觉到他的低落。

突然，他像是缓过了神，视线重新变得有焦距，看向仙道，笑着说：“说实话，我也不知道下一步应该怎么办。”

仙道放下酒杯，一只手撑着脸颊，一副做好倾听准备的架势，变得更加温和与静谧。他发问的声音都比刚才更加轻柔，“事情很棘手吗？”

牧摇摇头，“不是困难得让我不知道怎么办，而是我现在仿佛失去了方向。不知道接下来是不是要像以前一样，或是做出什么改变。”

“前辈想要做出改变吗？”

牧笑出了声，这次大概是出于自嘲，“可笑的就是我自己也不知道。好像一时间打开了视野，选择太多，能做的太多，反而不知道要做什么才好。”

“那前辈的生活应该很轻松才对。”仙道垂下眼，显得有些漫不经心。

“轻松？”

仙道抬眼看着牧，嘴角和眼角都笑得弯起，“前辈不知道该做什么，正是因为能做的太多。这不是很让人羡慕吗？”

他的长相不算柔和，也不算硬挺，而是介于两者之间。所以他总是能将人对于两者的接受度维持在一个恰当的水平，便很容易引起别人对他的好感。就算他说出的话有时也会露出一些锋芒，但都因为他的外表和他表达的方式，而被软硬适中的外壳罩住，让人易于接受了。

所以牧也不禁认为仙道说的话似乎确实有道理。

他张着嘴看着仙道，反应过来之后一边低下头一边叹了口气，像是被你说服或是败给你的样子。

说来也奇怪，他突然觉得他之前为什么会那么烦恼和愁闷？他只是中年离婚，而且年纪也不算很大，很多人这时候才刚刚开始。

应该是他用仙道的思维去看待事情的缘故吧。是不是对于仙道来说，真的就没有可以不化成优势的烦恼呢？

是不是只有他一个人在变老？纵使不说流川那样的人，他以前认为在思想上和他最接近的就是仙道，而现在似乎沾染到人类社会秽物污染的只有他一个人，仙道则是越活越清净。

“我才羡慕你啊，我也想像你这样自在。”牧终于说出了他一直在想的那句话。

其实每个人的活法都是一种活法，效仿不一定就会带来正面的效果。而自己认为自己过得不够好，也不是能够依靠羡慕别人这种借口转移责任的。

所以在说出这句话之前，牧认为那可能会冒犯到仙道。仙道也会很惊讶吧，自己为什么会说出羡慕别人这样不符合自己性格的话，这一种冲击在某种程度上来说也是一种侵扰。他为什么要这么做呢？

但是他还是做了，他终于说出来了。这是经过他的思考做出的决定，这是他的心里话。虽然他依旧有些忐忑，这句话在这时的场合中并不是完美无缺的交谈，但这句话所代表的念头在他的脑海里越来越强烈、越来越具体。就像是在他的喉咙里装满了，他一张嘴，就自然而然地跑出来。

他朝着仙道左看右看，仙道因为他这句话和他仔细的注视也有些不自在起来，脸上浮现出在他惊讶的时候时常出现在他脸上的无辜表情。他撑住脸庞的手臂也不由自主地放了下来。

不过这样不自然的仙道还是少有，他能够及时调整自己的状态。或许他本身就不是那么惊讶，有他装饰出来的成分也说不定。

他噗嗤一声笑了出来，肩膀又放松下来，手部的动作也重新变得自然流畅，“干什么呀，前辈。”

牧身体向后靠，更像是在整体观察仙道。他表情认真地说：“我说的是真心话。仙道，我真的挺羡慕你的。”

仙道像是突然发现了什么，“难道前辈竟然想要变成我吗？牧竟然会想要变成另外一个人，真稀奇。”

牧一只手的手指无意识地在木桌上敲击，发出干脆的声响，“只要时间够长，多稀奇的事都有可能发生啊。”

聊着聊着，似乎又聊到了沉重而又方向不明的话题上。对话陷入了短暂的僵局。

牧拿起酒杯喝了一口。他瞥了一眼对面，虽然仙道也和他同样拿着酒杯在对饮，但他却觉得仙道仿佛喝的不是酒，而是完全不含酒精的饮料。

不是说他擅长饮酒，而是他喝酒的表情和眼神，让人感觉到他喝的必然是饮料。

纵然他偶尔也会流露出饮酒人特有的面貌——拿着酒杯的手势，被酒杯的大小而限制住的身体的姿态、嘴唇张开啜饮的动作——但比起从这些迹象中自然推测出他喝的是酒的结果，更应该会让人惊讶于他为什么会如此熟悉喝酒的方式。

这种惊讶甚至会引起一阵仿佛自己被偷盗的失落。强烈一些，就是愤怒。

造成这种局面的原因不是其他，依然是对于仙道的改变，和他对仙道无所知的部分完全脱离了他的参与的不满，牧并不能心平气和地接受这个事实。

他处在即将要离婚的阶段，尽管他对和妻子的分离不感到可惜与悲伤，但他却经常从这件事中反思自己。纵使他的妻子对这个家庭也并没有比他上心多少，他依然会思考是不是因为自己过于强势，被自己忽略且经常无法阻挡的控制欲使周边的人为他承担许多压力。

此刻，他也在想，是不是因为自己的控制欲已经自大到连他人的原本面貌都要去干预的程度？

如果要说一个人有过强的控制欲，除了爱人之外，工作上的同事应该是承受最多负面影响的人。

他倒向溯源，却发现工作上的同事不仅对他没有怨言和冷脸，反而异常依赖他，连年纪比他大的前辈也是同样。难道是他成熟的长相令他看起来值得被信任？如果只是如此，长相成熟、控制欲又强的人，应该会被更加抱怨才是。

牧抬起头看向也同样看着他的仙道。他不知道仙道的酒量如何，仙道的动作和眼神看起来都依然清醒，但脸颊的确微微泛起一层粉色。

仙道的皮肤白皙，即使过去这么多年，也依然没有被晒黑多少。可能由于不再继续打篮球，反而晒得更少。

所以即使只是非常浅淡的粉色，像是粉色再滴到水里放松地化开，在他白皙的皮肤上依然能够显现出来。

仙道的长相要显得凶狠起来并不容易，没有表情的时候就能够显得纯真又诚恳，只要浮上一点笑意，脸色就立刻能够具有说服性。他此时就默默地微带笑意。

牧觉得仙道笑起来似乎非常容易，难道是他没有表情的时候看起来也像是在笑吗？而当他去想起仙道的脸的时候，浮现在他脑海里仙道的脸色确实都很好看。

牧想，仙道总让自己对他产生过于严苛的要求，可能只是因为他那张可以让人跟随他一同自由呼吸的脸吧。

“醉了吗？”牧指指自己的脸颊，“你的脸有些红。”

仙道微微歪过脑袋，他这次的笑容比之前出现过的都更深入，这才让人感觉到他有些醉了。

“不能多喝，但是也没有到醉的程度。现在这样刚刚好。”

刚刚好是什么程度？就是说还是醉了吗？

“喜欢喝酒吗？”

仙道正过脑袋，敛起笑容，确实还称不上醉。

“谈不上喜不喜欢，工作上养成的习惯而已。”

牧突然为刚才自己在脑海里对仙道产生的严苛的要求和失望感到愧疚。

在之前他意识到自己不恰当的想法时，就已经在检讨自己，也尽量让自己用理智去看待对方。此时在通过仙道的嘴，得知仙道的真实情况顺遂了他的愿望之后，他又抛弃了那些愿望和固执的要求，觉得自己太过幼稚、不讲道理。

他觉得仙道就应该按照仙道自己的想法去做他自己，无论别人怎样看待。反倒是自己的想法也同自私愚蠢的旁人的想法一样，在尚不自知的情况下错误地污染了仙道。

“不知道你不能喝酒。对不起。”

仙道挥挥手，“别说得这么夸张。况且我也不是不能喝酒。”

“还以为你是个会喝到烂醉如泥的人呢。”如果不是仙道自己想要去喝，那他们两个人根本不该选择去喝酒。或许是这家居酒屋刚好人不多，或许是仙道不想牧再费心去特意寻找一个清净而又拥有足够私人空间的场所。

尤其是在牧对仙道喝酒这一点在内心擅自评判过之后，觉得让仙道不是出于内心强烈意愿喝酒就像是用酒精漂洗清澈的水源。

仙道的眼睛看向斜上方，大概在回忆或是思考，“是有过烂醉的时候，真不好受。”

牧当然是对为什么烂醉好奇的，但是那个问题都没有跑到嘴边的机会，他本身就没有问出口的打算。大概就是工作的事吧，他这么猜测。

他纵使好奇，但此时也并没有像今天遇到仙道后产生过的几次强烈的情绪，依然十分冷静。似乎还因此而更加沉着，像是因为这件事而掉了下去，所以能够更加沉静。

有什么事能够让一向潇洒得体的仙道做出烂醉如泥的洋相？牧也很好奇那副样子出现在仙道身上会是什么场景。有些难以想象，但尝试去想象之后却会为仙道生气，仿佛他受到了欺侮。他甚至有些嫉妒。

为什么仙道要为了那些微不足道又俗不可耐的事而轻易就改变他自己呢？醉了的仙道仿佛已经被改变了原本的性质，从一个鲜活健康的整体化成一滩毫无抵抗能力的液体。这种本质的改变，在牧看来，是一种残酷的污蔑。

但是仙道的表情却没有太大变化，说到“真不好受”的时候也并没有皱眉，那对于他来说，不过是一件小事吧。

“前辈住在哪里？等会儿我送你回去吧。”

“你开车来了吗？”牧刚看到仙道的时候，没有看到附近有车。

“嗯，离这里不远。”

等到仙道开到牧住的宾馆附近时，发现牧住的地方和自己家竟然相隔不远。

“我家就在这附近。”

“是吗？这么巧？”

“要早知道前辈过来，住在我家不是更方便。”

牧干笑了两声，他觉得自己是不是想太多。那仙道的妻子怎么办？怎么会方便？大概那只是一句没有实际意义的玩笑话吧。牧觉得自己今天有些太得寸进尺了。

“要来坐坐吗？”

仙道的这句话具有的实际含义倒是较为可行的。牧如果对刚才那句话还有些拿捏不准，而感到尴尬，那对这句话就能够确定是实在的提议了。

“好啊。”

他想到如果仙道的妻子在家，那现在去会打扰到他们两个人，可能他们还已经有了孩子。他不是应付不来那种场景，只是相较于会给仙道一家带来的麻烦，自己去坐一坐着实意义不大。

但是他又想在已经爽快答应之后，又再说出会不会麻烦到你之类的话，未免有些假惺惺。

他没有再为了假装客气而说出那些他明知不会起到任何作用的话，他知道无论说与不说，仙道都会坦诚地接待自己。

他看向了车窗外，景物快速地后退，于是他望向更远方。

他发现仙道开车很平稳，不快。但他倒不因此心急，车身的轻微晃动让他感到很舒适。

在仙道打开家门时，牧有些惊讶。他本以为室内会是一片光明，仙道的妻子已经在等待不知原因意外迟归的丈夫，他以为会看到一个未曾谋面过的女人热情地上前与仙道拥抱，甚至亲吻，或是听到仙道因为迟归而温柔地安抚。

他还在脑海里想象那个女人的模样。会是哪种类型的？是和仙道自己相似的，还是相反会是一个任性又可爱的女人？长发还是短发？娇小的还是高挑的？年纪多大？会是一个比仙道小上许多的娇妻吗？

牧想了许久，越想越紧张，也越期待。他想看看仙道的妻子是什么模样的。

等到仙道打开灯对他说“请进”时，他仍然有些反应不过来。他进入到屋内之后，仍在寻找仙道妻子的身影。

“不坐吗？我去倒茶。”

牧环视了一下室内，能看到的地方都是极其普通的，和平常人家里看到的没什么不同。非要说每家也都有不同，但没有什么能够说得上来的个性和特殊的地方。牧心里有些失望，但也似乎松了一口气。

他仿佛能够逐渐接受仙道所展示给他的未知的部分，而和他人所组建的家庭又尤其具有多变性，要接受起来其实是难度最大的，也是所包含的未知部分最多的。通过普通的家具摆设与其中所表达出的不浓不淡的生活气息，冲击减缓，足以让他一点点消化，而产生“这还好接受”的感觉，才会觉得似乎松了一口气。

牧的目光一边仍然向四周巡视，一边在沙发边慢慢坐下。他放低声音，让自己听起来并不在意，“你妻子不在家吗？”

仙道端来两杯茶，放在牧和自己的面前，然后在牧旁边坐下，“她今天不在家，回她母亲家去了。”

“这样啊。”牧用茶压下自己的声音，然后他突然想到了什么，“你遇到我的时候就是刚送完她吗？”

“差不多吧。”

那本是牧的一个猜测。他也不知道仙道妻子的母亲住在哪里，可能住在其他区或其他县，他也不知道仙道今天出去干了什么，遇到他之后就能够不慌不忙地聊起来。他只是那么猜测，像是为了故意显示自己的大度而把什么东西让了出去，但他没有想到对方就真的拿走。

对坐着再聊了一会儿，牧决定告辞。

仙道把他送到门口，直到牧走出门外，仙道家的门依然打开着。

牧回过头，仙道还没有进去，靠在门口对着牧微笑。他摆摆手，“前辈没事的时候可以晚上来找我聊天。”

牧侧着身子点头，“我可不确定什么时候。太晚不会打扰吗？”

“我无所谓。我妻子这几天也不在家，前辈什么时候来都可以。”

仙道的脸上没有因为这种顾虑而浮现出丝毫难色，牧认为那就意味着可以把他的话几乎全部当真。他也下意识就这么做了。

牧的心脏突然激烈地跳动起来，他都能感觉到自己的心脏在击打着他的身体。

他反复深呼吸，转过身面向仙道。他自然地站立，从容不迫地将手插在裤子口袋两边，看起来自信又稳重。他也向仙道微笑说道：“好。”

后来身后终于传来了关门声，牧在等待那扇门什么时候会关上。仙道是个友好又温和的人，他等着客人走出很远再关上门，而不是让离开的人看到门在自己面前关上，尽管那十分正常。

牧在等着，那扇门开得太久，仿佛不会关上一样。不过后来还是关上，也是必然会发生的，只是关得太迟。但牧依然很开心，他觉得那仿佛证明自己得到了什么允许。尽管细细想来，并没有特别之处，还不足够成为证据。

他觉得是自己想得太多，把简单的现象歪曲理解，看到的是被扭曲的镜中影。可是在他激动的心情的蒸腾下，他又觉得自己的想法确实有道理。

牧隔了一天，晚上去敲仙道家的门。

他想仙道会不会不在家。但不久门便打开，和上次不同，这次门打开的时候便有灯光。

室内的光线不刺眼，但依旧明亮。牧觉得当自己从昏暗的外面踏入仙道的家时，仿佛进入了另一个世界。

“牧前辈，你来了。”仙道像是已经知道他会来，但声音和表情都仍有一些让人能够发现，并且因此而心情愉悦的惊喜。

“嗯。”没有客套，没有问候。

牧站在门前，和仙道面对面两相对望，一句多余的话也没有说。他觉得彼此都能够了解对方的心意，没有再说话的必要，而有些话不适合也说出来。

如果只是牧一厢情愿的感受，那没有提前知会便拜访别人，此刻站在别人家门口一言不发，便会显得十足没有礼貌。对方也必然会感到被冒犯，无论怎么装饰表面，细微的表情变化多多少少会流露出一些。

沉默的时候，对视便会让时间长度在感官的层面上被延长许多，同时也会提高专注度。如果在彼此无言的时候想要去看，是能够看到许多不容易被发觉的东西的。

牧的眼神没有丝毫躲闪，不是强势侵入的目光，也没有唐突的紧张。他此时的眼神就如同他的心情一样，沉静、厚重，没有紧逼的灼热，但那种温暖的感觉却分明逐渐烘烤起来。

因为他了解自己眼神的含义，所以仙道没有回避，并且没有露出诧异或是困惑的表情，而是不骄不躁地与他对望时，他从自己最直接的感受中撷取到的，就是对方的目光中所包含着的情绪、能够与他长时间对望的原因与目的，和他的想法是同样的。

牧笃定，他们已经心照不宣，无需再试探，也无需再忍耐。

他想，为什么仙道还不直接袒露他的目的呢？他不是一向不会去刻意掩饰的吗？首先提出这个可能性的人，难道不正是他吗？他仍然在等待吗？或者说，只是他在等待自己主动，为了逃避承担罪责？

仙道侧过身体，双眼却依旧镇定地与牧对视着，“进来吧。”

如果不是仙道侧过身体，如果他依然站在门口，和牧面对面，牧再向前跨一步，就会直接拥抱他。

那样会不会更早满足他们两个人的心愿？

仙道在牧的背后关上了门，一前一后坐在沙发上。牧因为对自己想法的确定，在仙道家的行动倒熟门熟路起来，架势显得他才是这家主人的样子。

他坐下来之后，仙道像上次一样，坐在他的左边。

他们都坐定之后，牧用余光瞄了仙道一眼。他在等待着，等待仙道表明他真实的目的。

为什么依然什么都没有发生？他还在犹豫吗？还是说他也会害怕？他会顾忌我是否会拒绝他吗？

牧看到仙道的脸纯净得像是晴空中的海景，蓝天、白云、清澈而又温和的海，欣欣向荣。他还要维持那张脸到什么时候？

仙道看向他，浅淡地笑了一下，“你来之前，我正在看电视。”

牧的视线移向前方，电视屏幕上播放着他没有看过的节目，看质感像是电影。闪动的画面与他毫无关系，像是抢了他的位置一样肆意地演个不停。他以为仙道不会对电视节目感兴趣的，他不像是会对电视感兴趣的人。

其实想想也容易理解，仙道以前就喜欢钓鱼。牧在篮球方面了解仙道多一些，相应也就将仙道与其他事物剥离开，仙道应该也很能适应安静的活动吧。

是什么节目吸引着仙道的注意力呢？牧尝试着去了解电视上的画面。

这一次仙道没有给牧倒茶，他不像是会忘了这种事的人。而是一言不发地和牧一前一后地坐在一起，牧觉得仙道的意思他已经很明白。

牧还是没有把电视看进去，他看着看着，视线便逐渐转移到仙道的侧脸。仙道不知道是刻意回避他的视线，还是真的沉浸在电视中，当真一直看着电视屏幕。

仙道的视野不可能如此狭窄，他若是专注于电视，又何必接待了自己。

牧不动声色地将身体向后靠，他将左臂搭在沙发上，微微转过脸看着仙道。

仙道坐得并不十分靠后，背部与牧的手臂相隔一段距离。他不可能不发觉。

牧想，如果灯光暗一些，是不是要更容易发生？

他注视着仙道的头发、后颈、流畅的背部，他心中涌起一阵冲动，要去拥抱这个几乎要靠在他怀里的人。

只是差那一点而已，又有什么分别呢？为什么不早一点，让他们两个人都不再承受这种引诱的煎熬呢？

仙道的身体稍微舒展了些，双腿没有之前挺直，向两边分开了一些。他的肩膀放低，背部向后移，和牧的左手靠得更近，但依然没有触碰到。

牧凝视着仙道的后颈，和他的颈部上方墨黑的头发。然后他的视线又挪向咫尺之间的自己的手。

他的手指动了动。在动的时候，他分明看到他的手指和仙道之间的距离，正随意地被自己控制着。而且一伸手，果真一伸手就能碰到。

仙道为什么不离开，他为什么不坐在其他的位置，他感受不到距离如此紧靠的温度吗？他的感官灵敏，不可能察觉不到。不可能的。

牧的手指再伸长了一些，轻碰到仙道的衣领。他轻轻磨蹭着衣物。

衣服被碰到产生的震动有没有传达到仙道颈部的皮肤呢？

这时，已经随意由他控制了。

他用的力气越来越明显，从几乎难以察觉，到在衣物上留下印痕。仙道依然不发一言。

他没有拒绝，没有躲开，没有疑问，他的视线正对着他所说的感兴趣的电视。

牧想，在自己来之前，他真的一直在看电视吗？

牧的食指勾住仙道的衣领，缓慢地增大力气。

仙道没有抵抗这股力量的导向，跟随着那股力的方向，逐渐向后倒去。

牧将食指从衣领中收回，扶住仙道的肩膀，松松地搂住了他。

仙道微微侧过脸，视线向下，逐渐向上移，直到与牧的目光对上。

他的眼神与刚才相比又有了些改变。刚才只是透蓝的海水，在门口时是暧昧的初秋，现在已然被温暖的泉水灌满，而不停地流出来。

他纯真又爽朗的玻璃，被蒸腾的雾气感染，变得犹豫、模糊而又柔肠百结。

牧并不惊讶，他很开心，也很庆幸，确实是如他所想。

仙道也会不幸福吗？牧暂时没有去想这些问题，而是循着自己的愿望，朝着暖意融融的沼泽地，攀了上去。

牧的左臂环过仙道的身体，再一用力，将他压向自己。

仙道没有推脱。在彼此靠近的时候，他的视线从牧的脸上逐渐下移，然后在嘴唇触碰到的时候，轻轻闭上了眼睛。

他们的唇互相压在一起，轻柔地碾磨。在牧含住仙道的下唇时，感到仙道也正好张开了嘴。

牧含住仙道的舌头，也将自己的舌尖送了进去。

仙道的舌头放在他的舌头上轻轻滑动，诚实又平缓。

他将手臂收得更紧，并且将右臂也用上抱住了仙道，将仙道更用力地压向自己，吻得更加深入，堵住了嘴唇之前的缝隙。刚才还能依靠嘴唇不紧不慢地换气轻吻，现在因为封住双唇而不自觉地变得激烈了起来。

仙道的手终于轻轻地放在了牧的身上，搭在他的腰部两边。

牧从仙道的嘴唇吻到了下巴，又滑过他的嘴角。仙道被他压在怀里，箍住后背与腰部，身体向前倾，脸不得不向上抬起。

于是当仙道左右闪避时，并无法轻易将牧推开。

他并没有坚定地拒绝。在这个吻变成事实之前，他没有一丝拒绝。他要么顺应了牧的要求，要么也在向这个吻靠近。

牧放慢了动作，轻吻着他的嘴唇表面。被润湿的唇此时依然是滋润的，被触碰与挤压时，能够感受到它已经变得更加柔软。

他给了仙道说明的时间。

仙道说：“前辈，前辈……”

想说什么？这个时候为什么要停下？这么时候还要拒绝他吗？为什么这时候才拒绝他！

牧焦急又愤怒，为什么，为什么呢？

他抬眼看向仙道。仙道的嘴唇微张，留出一丝空隙。那是他刚才吻过的唇，是他熟悉的地方，却要做用来伤害他的事吗？

要说什么就说吧。不要拒绝了他之后，叫停之后，却什么理由也说不出。

仙道慢慢伸出手，抚摸着牧耳边的头发。

牧感受着仙道的力道与隔着头发的触感，千般心情堵在胸口。他闭上眼，脸微微歪向仙道的手。

说吧。说啊。

牧感到仙道的手移到了自己的脸颊上，抚摸柔和又轻缓。他睁开眼，仙道的眼神并不惊慌，只是望着他。

在想什么呢？

牧也拿他无能为力，再次靠向他，吻住了他的嘴唇。仙道默契地张开嘴，比刚才吻得更加细致、缠绵。

他们分开的时候，仙道推开牧，坐正自己的身体。牧在侧面吻仙道的耳廓，再次被仙道推开。

仙道低着头，抖了抖衣摆。

牧轻吻仙道的侧脸，用自己的脸与他轻蹭。仙道则轻轻移开自己的脸。

牧停下动作，与仙道隔开一些距离，轻握住仙道的手腕。

仙道突然用没有被牧拉住的那只手罩在自己的脸上，“对不起，前辈。对不起。我妻子最近怀孕了。对不起。”

他说得前言不搭后语，但牧立刻便明白了。

仙道是在说，还是不行。只是简短、破碎的一句话，他解释了事情发生的原因，也提供了结束的理由。

对不起，还是不行。

他说对不起是为了什么呢？他难道利用了自己吗？两个人之间的心意是相通的，还是仅仅只是巧合？是哪一方触动了对方，才让两个人都兴起了彼此靠近的愿望呢？

牧不知道到底是自己先对仙道产生想法，还是仙道刻意在引诱自己。

仙道没有哭，也没有太过失态。他的语气比牧所了解过的仙道更加紧凑，像是没有调整好呼吸。

他明白，仙道也是一个普通的人，他也有常人都有的欲望。他也会在十字路口徘徊，产生一瞬间的失神，被引诱、迷路。

但牧不了解，是刚好出现在那个路口的是自己，所以仙道才向自己靠近的吗？还是正是因为出现的是自己，所以仙道才迷失了方向？

他向前探去，轻轻咬了一下仙道的下唇，非常轻，仿佛只是擦过，为了感受他嘴唇恰好的弹性。

只是轻咬一下，他便松开，都没有给仙道拒绝的时间。

他也知道自己会被推开的吧。如果那是仙道的话，一定会被推开的。他会在静默中缓慢却坚定地推开自己。

仙道就是这样，看起来十分好说话，似乎根本不会拒绝别人。但是如果是从他那里无法轻易得到的东西，被他告知是无法允许的东西，那就一定得不到。

要不然……要不然……如果他不推开自己，而是接受自己的话，那又说明了什么？下一个吻他还会接受吗？他能够坚持，或是能够抵抗到什么时候？是他对妻子的忠诚最终召唤回他，还是他对我这个二十几年没有见面的昔日好友一瞬间的心动会让他失去理智？

真是可笑，只是想想都觉得可笑。他和我哪里能有未来。

所以牧只是仿佛偷取似的窃来一个单向的吻，不等仙道反应过来，就再次分开。

牧揽过仙道的肩膀，慢慢地让他靠在自己身上。他一边嗅闻着仙道身上让他想要更加靠近的味道，一边自己也轻柔地、不给予压力地靠在他的身上。

是这样啊。所以仙道开车才那样慢。本来牧以为或许仙道的性格只是出人意料比较慢，原来是为了照顾怀孕的妻子。他因此养成了开车速度慢的习惯，所以就算没有妻子，开车也依旧保持着不快的速度。如牧所想，仙道一直是个体贴的人，所以他才能够做到这样。

他提供仙道在婚姻、在生活中一个理解、休息的港湾，他接受仙道因为被诱惑而做出的冲动行为，承受着那种行为为自己带来的后果和影响。

他怕仙道知道，又可惜仙道不知道，自己是使用多么伟大的忍耐力，才让自己松松地环抱着仙道的身体，嗅闻着他的气息，却又只是仅止于此啊。

他也想让他们的欲望交织在一起，他也知道一旦燃烧起来就无边无际。所以他才要挽留自己的冲动。

在仙道为此痛苦不已的时候，牧的煎熬是出于欲望的不满足，还是出于想要让仙道脱离道德谴责的愿望？

无论选择哪一种，痛苦都无法湮灭。

牧没有说话。没有说没关系，也没有怨恨他，什么也没有说。只是静静地和仙道彼此靠在一起，好像只是在安慰着仙道，无声地说着，我懂。

牧在第二天又去了仙道家。他可以接受他们发展得不用那么快，他可以当做什么都没有发生过。

牧听到了脚步声，但是仙道却没有开门。

他听到脚步声在门口停下，他以为是仙道的妻子回来了。但那个脚步声并不拖沓，干脆有力，他自然能够认出那是仙道的。

“仙道？”

说话的也确实是仙道。仙道不同于以往，有些低落的声音从门那边传来，“前辈，你回去吧。”

牧没有说话。他艰难地吞咽了一下，突然感觉喉咙好疼。

他以为昨天会是一次光明的开始，可是当他回过头，才发现已经结束。他还期待着今天会和仙道如何交谈。

进一步当然好，如果不再进一步，放缓脚步，维持在朋友的边缘，甚至用延迟的眼神交换一些心照不宣的慰问，引发激烈的心跳，在忐忑和按捺中轻微地晕眩。只是这样，也并不显得枯燥。

牧依然站在门口，连位置都没有挪动，“仙道，只是做朋友也好。”

仙道没有很快给出回应。牧听到一声急促的叹息，像是哭泣之前的预兆。仙道会哭吗？他从未见他哭过。

牧为了能够更加清楚地听到仙道的声音，几乎贴在门上。所以他能听到仙道靠在门上并不明显的声响。

他不知道仙道会是怎样靠在门上，只是手臂？还是因为无力而整个身体都倚靠在门上？是背靠在门上，还是正面让其蒙住自己的脸？

他之所以能从那种轻微的声响中判断出是仙道靠在了门上，是因为他感到仙道变得急促的呼吸更加靠近、更加清晰。

他感到那仿佛是仙道轻轻靠向自己。

牧想摸摸那扇门，仿佛隔着门在抚摸仙道。

“对不起。”仙道的声音很轻，但依然稳定，不会是哭泣的时候发出的声音。

但即使只是那急促的呼吸，犹如哭泣的叹息，就证明仙道也的确对他动心，那就足够了吧。

牧知道那句对不起不是对他上一句话的回答，不是简单地表达“无法做朋友”，而是他无话可说，能说的也就只有这一句了。再说其他的话，也没有任何意义，只是徒增两个人的痛苦。

可说到底，这份痛苦是属于两个人的。所以就连孤独，也并不冷清。

就算当牧回到临时的宾馆中，在属于独自一人弥漫开来的慷慨的黑暗中，任由着刚过黄昏的归家人群的热闹将自己甩在身后时，在那些将生活平凡地压下、从容地度过的人中，或许仙道也正在其中被涌动地流去，同时他可能仍旧会微笑着对他的妻子说些让自己嫉妒的轻语。

但只要牧知道，仙道的内心也在不为人知的角落，在背对着妻子一低头的沉默，在转过头时不动声色敛起的笑容，在妻子没有加入他，他仍一人坐在正对电视的沙发上，在顶灯洒下的无处藏身的明亮光辉中，微微出神的时候，他也分担着那一份共有的痛苦。

仿佛两个人由此不可分割地连接在了一起，从痛苦的根源两边向彼此攀登。闻到痛苦的气息，似乎就已拥抱在一起。

只是如此，也就够了。

END


End file.
